Gears and methods for controlling a clutch of a gear are sufficiently well known in vehicle technology. For example, interruption-free gearboxes, for example, double clutch gears or parallel gearboxes with a double clutch that is coupled with two sub-gears, are used in vehicles.
During a simulation of a double clutch, where both sub-clutches are provided on one clutch cover, it was found that a definite cross-coupling can occur during moment control.